My gaming experience with the Yukinoshitas was wrong
by Predator7
Summary: Being a pro loner our residential pessimist was no stanger video to games. What he didn't account for was the possibility of getting stuck in one...along with a certain family he seemed to be cursed to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me ask you a question.**

 **Where did you learn History which actually stayed in your head?**

 **Yes my dear fellows, in Age of Empires!**

 **So this is an Age of Empires 2: The conqueror'sexpansionand OregairuCrossover!**

 **(More like Forgotten Empires and The Demon King's game crossover, LOL)**

* * *

"The morning is in the mountains,"

"The red sun is rising, the mighty wind is blowing."

"Heavy clouds are crawling across the sky, like if they know that the battle is near," I put my foot on a boulder for extra effect.

"This sunny morning I feel hope,"

"Our courage and thirst for victory,"

"Our noble spirits, Our souls!"

"I want to sing! The Byzantinesare strong, but we will fight with a song in our hearts."

"With the song of victory, No one will escape and we will be victorious!" I raised my fist in the air and it was followed by the cheers and shouts of a thousand men. The hundreds of Samurai, Teutonic knights and Tarkens who had gathered here raised their weapons and cheered.

Looking at the multitude gathered in front Irealized that I was about to do something that would never have been possible in real life, both for me or for anyone in the world.

I was about to lead an army of Teutons, Japanese and Huns against the wall of Constantinople, well more like….

Yeah, The walls of Constantinople,right.

Yeah, I just realized our chances of victory were pretty minuscule

...well it was not that bad.

I was Japanese, we had the Teutons and then we had the Huns. A neat combo if you ask me.

"You really are something, giving a speech like that."A voice drew me out of my Mind palace and I looked back the voice and found the both Demon sisters standing behind me looking at me with strange expression.

"If you have to fall, at least try to look cool while you do." I said.

"I really can't believe that this game revealed that you had this kind of side to you," Yukinoshita said as she massaged her head.

"I will take that as a compliment Yukinoshita." I said and turned my attention to another man standing close by. He was of average build and his silver hair reminded me of someone….close.

There was something i doubted but i needed to confirm with my own eyes that's why i commanded him.

"Scout forwards and test the strength of their walls. Ride like the wind." I ordered his and he bowed and got on his horse and kicking his horse he rushed towards the Walls.

A Light Cavalry hero...

A chuckle escaped from my lips and I looked towards a one eyed Samurai who was commanding his own batch of Samurai. A self proclaimed Shogun of Shimazu….

It seemed the more that I summoned a particular person to the battlefield his standing and rank would increase and so was their loyalty….as a result they had the chance to become Hero units...

That is if they weren't converted...

Fucking priests...

* * *

 **The Enemy has been spotted!**

* * *

I closed my eyes and focused on the scout and instantly a bird's eye picture of the entire battlefield appeared in my head. The man was riding like the wind and moving his body in various directions trying to dodge the arrows being fired from the towers.

Suddenly he pulled hard and the reins and the horse jumped towards the left and in the same instant a cannonball landed at the same spot where he was going to be. The cannonball was fired from the bombard tower that was built into the wall.

I was certainly impressed with this woman and if there was a counter it would be like this.

* * *

 **Hikigaya's appreciation has increased by 1000**

 **+1000**

* * *

And then as I remembered who she was, it dissipated like it had never been there.

* * *

 **The more you appreciate it, the more you hate it.**

 **Hikigaya's appreciation has decreased by 2000**

 **-2000**

* * *

Suddenly knowing what lay beyond I ordered the man to retreat telepathically. That was how I commanded these men to fight for me….

Coming to think of it…

How exactly do sheep communicate anyway?

I mean you can use them for scouting but this jut that it's one of the biggest mysteries of this game.

I mean is there some sort of long lost art of sheep whispering?

"Watch out!" A cry dragged me back and I saw a large number of flaming projectiles heading towards the man, though there were a large number of them he was too fast and all of them crashed into the empty field.

Though it had not been much he had given me a pretty good guess on what was on the other side.

"Nice strategy Yukinoshita-san," You really had to commend her for this.

"What do you mean?" Yukinoshita Haruno said as I commented...

Yeah I forgot about these two...

"It seems you mother is a better strategist than you two," I said turning to them, the scout had come back and was now standing along the shogun.

"Simply put, she made thick walls so while we try to breach them she will pound us to dust with her siege weapons." It was just as I said, she had posted onagers and trebuchets behind the wall for extra damage. No one would dare approach a wall like that.

Expect us of course...

Yukinoshita, the younger one, tilted her head and asked, "But aren't they only useful for siege?"

This woman...

She had no idea about their abilities...

"You know the answer to that is so insulting that I'm not even going to answer that." I said and turned my attention back.

"What do you mean by that Hikigaya Hachiman?" She asked angrily, yeah now she looks pissed.

I was about to answer back when suddenly a bugle blew and a notification appeared in front of us.

* * *

 **Yukinoshita Yoshino has built a wonder.**

 **If it stands for 2000 years you will lose**

* * *

Fuck….

If we were playing at Hard difficulty right now, it had just been reset to Lunatic..

"Shit..." I turned to the other two.

"We have no choice, we have to attack now." The face of those two were grim but they nodded and started ordering their subordinates.

I turned back and before I started walking towards my own men I threw a command to my castles built close by.

* * *

 **Train 20 petards.**

* * *

This command was repeated to almost all the castles. I had already trained a large number of Onagers and Trebuchets. But the strategy I was planning required a large number of siege weapons and halberdiers.

This was a strategy requiring only one type of siege engine and getting the unique siege tech of the Japanese for the trebuchets was more than enough but call it my paranoia but I decided to combine three strategies for dealing with Yuki-Mom….

Wait why am I even calling her that?

She's not even human.

Back on track, it was a pretty simple method for the attack.

Use the Trash units to get close and then destroy the walls with the Petards and then use the siege to wipe out anyone left and charge in and kill, everyone.

Oh and destroy the wonder before crushing her completely.

Yukino had already started moving her Skirmishers and Halberdiers towards the walls while Haruno's Onagers and Trebuchets followed behind.

A pretty good tactic. If they managed to learn something from our previous matches and used this efficiently I will not even need to move a muscle.

…and just as a precautions I should build a castle and some towers in their town as 'protection'…

"Sire, this one wishes to ask a question," Suddenly the one eyed Shogun spoke up.

"Aren't we going to attack too?" Eh?

I get it…

The mentality was still old School.

"Do you know why I have send them first?" I aske him to which he bowed his head down and shook his head.

"I cannot trust them." I answered plainly and the soldiers looked at me curiously.

"But aren't they our friends…" He asked.

"Friends are just people who still haven't betrayed you." I looked at their advancing forces as I continued.

"You forget that the woman we are fighting is their mother. Human have a instinct to keep a grasp on power no matter the cost,"

"Our economy has weakened and of not for their trade we might have to adopt decisive measure,"

"When she falls, those two will change and consider us of no further use,"

"To prevent them from becoming turncoats you are deliberately letting them lose. I feel it is against my honour."

"Is there disgrace in taking steps to protect yourself is there?" he stared at me for a moment before kneeling again.

"No my Lord, I apologize for my rudeness and behaviour. If I offended you I offer you my life as an apology." He said while kneeling.

If I ordered him to commit Seppuku he would do it. That was the amount of respect that I commanded in my men.

"If they do betray us…..make sure you run the rivers red in blood." I said in a low tone and the man looked at me and smiled, "It would be my greatest pleasure to bring ruin to your enemies."

Standing up he asked again, "But will they lose enough?"

"Sire, the gate is opening!" The silver haired scout from before called out and pointed to the Huge Gate. Yukino's and Haruno's troops also stopped for a moment before they started marching again after hearing their commanders.

They stopped again as they saw cavalry coming out of the gates.

"Sire…its them!" The scout exclaimed as the Cavalry thundered out of the Gate.

"They have come." I said as a bird's eye view provided me a clear view of the horsemen spreading across the length of the field and form aline four lines deep.

There must be at least a hundred of them.

"There's your answer." I said without turning back at him.

As I said those words a horn blew and at the signal all of them charged forward. The view of hundreds of Horses thundering forward sent fear in the hearts of all the men.

"Behold," ( **And fear)** I said with a dramatic effect.

"The bane of Infantry," **(The harbingers of Doom for anti-cavalry)**

"The Legendary Byzantine Cataphracts!"

* * *

 **Yo long time no see.**

 **(nobody gives a shit you fool)**

 **(…)**

 **Well ignoring him. This will be a 4 chapter project. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Gamers, Otaku's, and fellow writers please throw you support and Fav/Follow this story….cause I'm losing hope.**

 **And as a result I can't find enough motivation to proceed with any of my other stories.**

 **So please support, cause I'm losing hope.**

 **So next update, when I figure out how to kick Yukino's ass….in style.**

 **Age of Empires style!**

 **#making8manawesome**

 **Cheers mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm too pissed off at this moment to talk so I'll bark at the end.**

 **This is going to be a short chapter cause I've learned that you guys don't read my normal 10K chapters. (Swears in background)…12…**

" **START THE GAME ALREADY!"**

* * *

 **[THE ICE QUEEN (1)]**

* * *

" **Hikigaya-kun…"** A void that I knew very well called out to me in the darkness surrounding me. I was drowning and all I could feel was her voice….

I reached out with my hand but grasped nothing….

" **Save Me Someday…"**

Yukinoshita's voice rang out and suddenly I was freefalling….

Then just as it had started it had stopped.

 **[P7- I'm going to make it a 3person POV cause 8man's (and Frank) is being too annoying]**

"What the hell?" Hikigaya said as he shook his head from side to side trying to calm himself down.

He looked around and to his shock found himself next to a small structure made of wood. It looked like some sort of Ice Age structure with several old looking looking instruments along with some baskets of fruits.

"Wait…did I just end up in a different world? Or maybe I'm an OP…wait does that mean I'm dead?!" He tried to remember but the last thing he rembered was that he was at the Aquarium with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama….

"Those two…" He looked around for them and then suddenly spotted 3 people next to the building and another man sitting on a horse armed with a small sword coming towards him.

All this reminded him of something but this was not the time to reflect on his memories.

"Did I just end up on some rich guy's property? Looks like these people are here to chase me off…" As they got closer to him he stood up and prepared to apologize before the man on the horse suddenly called out to him.

"Hail Commander! What are your orders?!" The man said

"I'm sorry I was…Eh?" Hikigaya stopped midway in apologizing when he realized that the man had called him commander.

"I'm sorry…what?" Hikigaya apologized and asked the scout when the three people also reached the spot.

"Hail Commander! Should be begin collecting resources?" The three people said simultaneously.

Hikigaya jumped at their collective voice when a sudden message popped in front of him.

* * *

 **Villager**

 **Build buildings and gathers resources.**

 **Cost- 50 Food.**

* * *

"Wait what?" Hikigaya mouthed. He then looked at the man on the horse and another message popped out.

* * *

 **Scout**

 **Weakest Cavalry unit but large Line of Site.**

 **Cost- 80 Food.**

 **Attack- 3**

 **Armor- 0/0, 0/0**

* * *

Scout?

Hikigaya was counfused and looked at the building and after a second a message popped up.

* * *

 **Town Center**

 **Japanese**

 **Hp- 2500/2500**

* * *

Hikigaya looked around and studied the scenery. He could see two pairs of sheep grazing near the town Centre and there was a small cluster of rock that had gold pieces sticking out of it. He looked at the sky and then at the people who were looking at him strangely.

"Scout, scout the surrounding areas till you find 4 sheep and then bring them back," He looked at the Villagers, "You three, herd those 4 sheep you see towards the town centre," He commanded. He looked focused on the outside but was secretly afraid inside.

"Yes sir!" The scout said and kicking off his horse rode towards the east. The villagers also followed suit and staffs appeared in their hands and they headed towards the grazing sheep.

I focused at the Town centre again and a message window popped up in front of me.

* * *

 **Town Centre**

 **Japanese**

 **Hp- 2500/2500**

 **Can train villagers**

 **Current Resources-**

 **Food- 200**

 **Wood- 250**

 **Gold- 300**

 **Stone- 250**

 **Train- Villagers**

 **Technology- Loom**

* * *

Hikigaya gave it a second and then waved his hand, trying to somehow train villagers.

His actions having no effect. He tried to command the town centre in his mind when the message window change and showed a progress bar for a villager.

"So it's mind control?" He mused and then queued up three more villagers effectively running out of Food. He then tried to think about the scout that he sent and a message window popped up like before expect this time this one showed some sort of map.

He saw that the whole map was black expect for a small spot. At that place a few blue dots were moving and another blue dot was moving in the dark areas making the visited area visible.

At this moment a message window appeared in front of him telling that a villager has been trained.

Hikigaya looked at the Town centre and saw a man standing there looking around. He looked at him when another message window appeared.

* * *

 **Villager**

 **HP- 25**

 **BUILDINGS- HOUSE**

 **LUMBER CAMP**

 **MINING CAMP**

 **DOCK**

 **MILL**

 **MILITARY BUILDINGS-**

 **BARRACKS**

 **PALISADE WALL**

 **PALISADE GATE**

 **OUTPOST**

* * *

This was all that Hikiagaya needed to confirm his situation.

He was INSIDE an Age of Empires 2 game….

* * *

 **House**

 **Cost- 25 Wood**

* * *

He sighed and then selecting a house placed it at some distance from the town centre. The man as if possessed immediately ran towards the place and started hammering at that place.

Hikigaya stared at him blanking for a second before he looked at the place in shock and saw a building slowly rise up from the ground. After a few seconds the building was completely raised up and the man stood up and wiped his brow.

The house was complete.

As the man was done another female villager appeared at the town centre.

Shaking out of his shock Hikigaya ordered the female villager to build a Lumber camp near a clump of trees and ordered the man to build another house.

At this moment the Scout returned and following him were 4 sheep.

Hikigaya thought about his situation. His position in the map was at the western edge, so if this place was flowing the rules of a strategy games. His opponent's position was approximately at the 3'o clock direction.

"Scout around the area in the direction of 3'o clock," Hikigaya ordered the scout who reared his horse and dashed out of the village.

Seeing him off he refocused at the village in which the remaining two villagers were standing idle.

Ordering both of them to work on the sheep, which was being harvested for meat, he queued two more villagers and walked around the village.

The village was situated on the western side of the map and was surrounded by trees on the western and northern side so he didn't have to be worried about attacks from that side. There was a plateau on the southern side so I didn't have to bother with that.

The only problem was the east which was open to all attacks.

"Oh well….how did I end up here," Hikigaya tried to think back to what happened before he was thrown in to this…

Game World….huh?

'Age of Empires….What is this, 1997?' Hikigaya shrugged before a smile appeared on his face.

He had already guessed what he had to do. There was only one thing that he could do…or rather only thing that he could do.

He had to defeat his opponent.

He turned around and queued 5 more villagers before ordering two villagers to build a mill near the berry bush and assigning one of the two idle villagers to cut trees. He then ordered the other idle villager to build palisade walls on the places that were open.

* * *

 **A relic has been found!**

* * *

He jumped at the voice and focused on the map. The scout was looking at a white shaped box with some sort of chalice inside of it.

* * *

 **Relic**

 **Generates Gold when garrisoned in Monastery**

 **Can only be picked up by monks**

* * *

He smiled and ordered the scout to keep advancing. Having relics was very important but capturing one was pretty useless until one had a monk and a monastery.

He refocused his LOS towards the east where the villager had completed the palisade walls now other that a small opening the rest of the place was blocked. Though the palisade walls were not much of a defense it would at least buy some time. He made a mental note to replace them with stone walls after advancing an age.

After assigning the idle villagers he ordered 8 of villagers who had consumed all of the sheep to hunt the boars to the north of the town centre. Also he ordered the idle villagers to begin collecting wood while ordering another one to construct three houses.

He then looked at the villager who had made the palisade walls.

* * *

 **Barracks**

 **Cost- 200 Wood**

* * *

Looking at the wood in his stockpile he ordered a barracks to be constructed at the middle of the path so that the opening became even more cramped.

It took exactly 30 seconds for the barracks to be constructed. When it was completed another message window popped up.

* * *

 **Barracks**

 **Trains Swordsman-line and Spear-line Infantry**

 **Currently Available troops-**

 **Militia**

 **Cost- 60 Food 20 Gold**

* * *

Hikigaya turned away from the barracks at that moment. It was pretty easy to say why.

Militia was the weakest Infantry unit was wasn't worth training...that is if you were a drusher.

And Hikigaya was not one.

Hikigaya had currently 21 villagers, 12 on food and 9 on wood.

He glanced at the screen again and found that he had currently 1034 Food, which was enough for advancing. After ordering two villagers to build three farms he trained another villager and then selected to advance in age.

* * *

 **The Enemy has appeared!**

* * *

WHAT?

He looked at the entrance and saw a Scout standing near the barracks. The Scout had the same features as his own scout but the primary difference was that he was wearing Red instead of Blue.

"A scout…" The scout looked around for a second before he reared his horse and rode away.

He looked around and saw a villager idle near the barracks where he had ordered to make a few houses.

"After him!" He ordered the villager, the villager looked at him before he started to run after the scout.

It was a stupid move but that was the only way how he would be able to know the location of the enemy base. Other than the villager he was also using the scout to intercept the enemy's scout.

* * *

 **Feudal Age Researched!**

* * *

With a ting the building changed and looked decent. The town centre now fully looked like an Asian Building. The houses, lumber camps and barracks also changed their appearance and now looked at least….durable.

Hikigaya didn't stp to smell the rose and immediately ordered the construction of an additional barracks along with an Archery Range while also queuing several villagers on the Town centre.

He looked at the Barracks again and a new message popped up.

* * *

 **Barracks**

 **Trains Swordsman-line and Spear-line Infantry**

 **Currently Available troops-**

 **Militia -**

 **Cost- 60 Food 20 Gold**

 **Spearman -**

 **Cost- 40 Food 40 Wood**

 **Research-**

 **Men-At-Arms-**

 **Upgrades all Militia to Men-At-Arms**

 **Cost- 100 Food 40 Gold**

 **Tracking- Infantry can spot Infantry from more distance**

 **Cost- 300 Food**

* * *

He immediately ordered research of Men-At-Arms while simultaneously ordering the idle villager to build a Blacksmith near the Barracks.

* * *

 **You have encountered the Enemy!**

* * *

This message popped up and Hikigaya opened the map and connected to the scout.

Instantly he opened his eyes and found himself in the place of the scout who passed next to a few villagers cutting wood. He rode further and saw several houses. Then suddenly he saw a movement on his left side and before he could react an arrow hit the horse he was riding killing it instantly and sending him to the ground.

He rolled on the ground and before he could grab his sword he was surrounded by 8 Men-At-Arms and three archers.

* * *

 **Men-At-Arms-**

 **Teutons**

 **Archer-**

 **Teutons**

* * *

"Oh what do we have here?" A voice said and the gathered soldiers parted way for an individual. When Hikigaya saw her his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Yukinoshita..." Hikigaya muttered.

"Ah…Hikigaya-kun, I was just wondering how you were doing, you look like….you don't know anything do you?" She said examining me with a mocking smile.

"Yukinoshita, what's going on? Where are we?" Hikigaya asked Yukinoshita but she had a strange expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun….but if you want to know, you'll have to defeat me." She said in a cold voice and gave a signal with her hand. One of the Man-At-Arms unsheated his sword and plunged it into Hikigaya's chest.

"I'm sorry…" Hikigaya heard before he felt the sword going though his heart.

"AHHH…" Hikigaya clenched his chest and fell on the ground. The he opened his eyes, and found himself back in his village. He looked around and realized that it was the scout that was killed rather than him.

He stood up but a streak of pain erupted in his chest region for a second before it faded away. The Man-At-Arms must have taken out his sword from the scout's corpse.

He stood straight and looked in the direction of Yukinoshits's camp. It was not him who died but he still felt the pain.

This was not a game…this was war.

This was a battlefield….

And if he needed to defeat Yukinoshita, so be it.

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Alright I've calmed down…hah….**

 **My Life's screwed….Tomorrow our leave ends….**

 **Man…**

 **OK let's talk about the current situation a bit. (The story not my Life)**

 **Most of you might have at least played Age of Empires a fair bit so you'll know what I've been try to do….Ok it's a secret.**

 **But one thing, I'll be an out of the box strategy.**

 **So I'm taking about the Civilization a bit-**

* * *

 **=Japanese=**

 **=Infantry attack 25% faster. Meaning where a normal Infantry attacks 3 times a Japanese Infantry attacks 4 times, pretty sneaky huh?**

 **=Economic building cost -50% less wood. Meaning Mill, Lumber Camps, Mining Camps cost 50 Wood instead of the normal 100 Wood.**

 **= Fishing ships have 2x HP…pretty much useless here as we're gonna play on total land maps.**

 **= Galley line has +50% LOS….pretty useful. Team Bonus.**

 **Unique Unit=**

 **Samurai. Extremely powerful Infantry, good against Infantry and Unique Units.**

 **Unique Techs=**

 **Yasama. Towers shoot extra arrows.**

 **Kataparuto. Trebuchets pack, unpack and fire faster.**

* * *

 **=Teutons=**

 **=Monks have 2x healing range.**

 **=Towers have 2x garrison space.**

 **=Farms cost -33%.**

 **=Town Centre garrison +10.**

 **=Murder Holes free.**

 **Unique Unit=**

 **Teutonic Knight. Most powerful Infantry in the Game, Devastating against Infantry, decent against Cavalry.**

 **Unique Tech=**

 **=Ironclad. Battering rams have extra melee armor.**

 **=Crenellations. Castle +3 range, garrisoned Infantry fire arrows.**

* * *

 **So There you have it, the data of both the civilizations of Hikigaya and Yukinoshita.**

 **Hikigaya being a…**

 ***scratches head***

 **Japanese….selects the Japanese while Yukinoshita chose the Teutons because….**

 **I remember that there was a very fitting reason but currently I forget it so I'll ask around and then report to you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Oh well I lost a AOE 2 game yesterday so thought that I'll just post this thing, who know when I'll find time back there. And no need to worry nothing happened.**

 **(T/N- Don't believe this jerk, he threw a fucking tantrum and spent 2 boxes of M4A1 ammo in rage and still sulked for 4 hours)**

 **Never mind,**

 **So here's a foreshadowing, this Skirmish will end in the next chapter.**

 **Oh and someone suggest me an alternate civ for Haruno. I've designated Huns for her but it still bugs me...a LOT!**

 **Oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers Mates!**

 **P.S- If you ever see an old dude in robes talking gibberish while waving his skirt or waving a stick, don't do anything stupid….**

 **RUN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Predator7 Here, managed to get thing done on my Phone so I didn't make this "THAT" long.**

 **My Laptop's confiscated, and if you're wondering.**

 **No we were not watching Porn, we got caught watching Infinite Stratos, 1 hour after Lights out.**

 **...**

 **Pretty stupid huh?**

 **And finally, a couple of guys did guess why I chose Teutons for Yukino.**

 **That's because Teutons are the Achilles heel of the Age of Empires 2 universe.**

 **They are absolutely devastating in Melee, but are extremely venerable to Hit-And-Run tactics and their extremely slow speed is their death.**

 **So...some of you might want to go with the Slavic unique unit Boyars which are like Teutonic Knight on a Horse...if you can afford the high gold cost. (80 gold per unit)**

" **START THE GAME ALREADY"**

* * *

 **[20 Minutes after the Game Began]**

* * *

 ***TING***

 **Castle Age Research Complete**

* * *

A message window popped in front of me and I immediately dismissed it.

A few minutes earlier I would have studied the description and have appreciated the beauty of the upgraded buildings.

However I was on a time clock.

It wasn't that I had to hurry, it was my strategy.

This game was a 1 VS 1 and my opponent was none other than Yukinoshita.

I had no idea why i was fighting her but all I know that I had to defeat her. Negotiations were out of the window as she herself had told me to defeat her.

Which probably meant that she was testing me...

But for what...?

"Looks like the only way I can find out is by defeating her,"

After commanding 4 villagers to make a town centre near an ideal place that contained both gold and wood, I queued my several villagers in order to boom.

Also I ordered three villagers off the Farms and commanded them to build a Siege Work-shop.

"Man, this is such a pain..." I let out a huge sigh as I looked at the small Army that had gathered in front of the clustered entrance to my base.

There were 4 Men-At-Arms and 5 Archers. They stood in a rank waiting for orders.

I walked over to them and they bumped a fist over their chest, "Hail Commander!" They all greeted simultaneously. I looked over at them and studied them individually.

If this was Age of Empires there would be no difference in how they looked. In this place...no battlefield each of them looked different, they equipment which was basically a short sword and a small shield were similar but different. Similarly the archers had different hair and clothes.

The only difference was that they were of the same colour, Blue.

* * *

 ***The Siege Work-Shop had been completed***

 **Can train Siege Engines**

 **Currently Available-**

 **Mangonel**

 **Battering Rams**

 **Scorpion**

* * *

"Move out," I said and they began to march.

* * *

 **[5 Minutes Later]**

 **[3 person-POV]**

* * *

Yukinoshita had just ordered her villager to build some stone walls was surprised to see a notification in front of her.

* * *

 ***THE ENEMY HAS APPEARED***

* * *

"W-What?" Yukinoshita was surprised that Hikigaya Hachiman would attack her first. However she did not give it much though, Teutons were a defensive civilisation and she had focused on defence rather than offense.

She currently had 10 Men-At-Arms and 8 Archers with some basic upgrades and believed that she could easily repel his attack.

"Move!" She ordered her army to march forward.

Just as she reached the place she saw 3 villagers running towards them.

"Enemy!" They yelled and ran towards the direction of the base.

Yukinoshita clicked her tongue and hurried with the men towards the direction where they had come from.

They reached the Western entrance and saw a group of 9 soldiers. 4 of them were Men-At-Arms and the other 5 were Archers.

They were marching forward in a Battle Line.

Yukinoshita sighed in relief. These were no threat to her.

They were just a meagre force and on top of that she outnumbered them.

It was then that she spotted Hikigaya standing in the middle of them. He looked like he was observing an interesting specimen.

A faint smile crept on her face, there were several ways to end this battle and killing the enemy commander was one of them.

"Attack!" She said and the men unsheathed their short-swords and charged at the approaching men. The Bowmen took out their arrows and pulled back their bows aimed towards the soldiers.

Seeing the approaching soldiers Hikigaya raised his hand and the soldiers stopped.

The Japanese soldiers unsheathed their blades and the Archers got their bows ready.

Then suddenly they broke ranks and moved to the sides revealing a weird construct. It was made of wood and had four set of wheels. Two men were managing it.

It was a Mangonel!

"FIRE!" As Hikigaya yelled the Mangonel pulled back and fired several rocks at the approaching soldiers. The rocks landed in the middle of the approaching soldier hurting several of them, 4 were extremely unfortunate as a few rocks hit them head on killing them instantly.

* * *

 **[T/N- GET REKT!]**

Now there were only 6 men at Arms remaining who were injured. As they closed in they were hit by the Arrows fired by the Japanese Archers.

The Teutonic Archers drew up in a line and fired a volley of Arrows at the Japanese Men-At-Arms who were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the Teutonic Men-At-Arms, killing two of them.

As they reached for another volley the Mangonel had reloaded and fired at the Archers. The Archers which were bunched together and didn't have much pierce armour faced the Mangonel's attack head on. As they were hit, 6 of her Archers were immediately died from the Mangonel's attack while the remaining two suffered critical injuries.

Yukinoshita watched the scene with shock, she couldn't believe how this small skirmish had turned in a Massacre.

She looked at Hikigaya who was calming analysing the situation and then retreated.

She immediately ordered all of her Barracks to Train more troop and also ordered her lone stable to train Scout Cavalry.

She reached her base and ordered the construction of several palisade along the entrance. She had lost contact with her military and it could be easily deduced that she had lost all of them to his attack.

She thought that he wouldn't press the Attack with that meagre force and would fall back and reinforce his Army.

So she thought that she should have at least 10 Minutes to build her defences.

She was wrong.

* * *

 ***Ting***

 **The Enemy has appeared!**

* * *

"What is with that guy!" She muttered angrily.

Not only was he trying to press the attack with e few men, he was attacking her primary base which was defended pretty well. She also had her barracks in the same place which meant that not only she could counter his attack she had a fresh supply to soldiers while he didn't.

But what she was surprised her again.

Following the Men-At-Arms were at least 12 villagers.

She had never heard of a strategy where villagers were used as soldiers.

 **[T/N- What about the Spanish Supremacy rush dude?]**

Then they headed to an opening towards where she had her Lumber camps and a gold mine and then suddenly a huge work-site appeared in that place.

All of the Villagers began to work on the construction site and the structure started to rise from the ground.

As the Structure description opened her eyes popped out of her head.

* * *

 **[CASTLE]**

 **A Fraction's Strongest Building**

 **Can Train Unique Units, Petards and Trebuchets.**

* * *

A Castle at the Heart of the Enemy Camp, This Tactic was absolutely unheard of...

[T/N- The Japanese Forward Tower rush, huh?]

She stood blank before panic began to fill her. If that Castle went up there would be no doubt that she would lose.

Desperate, she started to throw everything that she had at the construction site.

She sent in her men to attack the soldiers while sending here scout cavalry around the side to flank the soldiers and attack the construction site.

To counter the Mangonel she ordered her soldiers to advance in a scattered formation making the Mangonel useless. Then as her soldiers had some Armour on them they attacked the Japanese soldiers.

However now the Japanese soldiers were armed with Long swords and Heart shields and his Archers where now armed with Cross-Bows.

While she had been busy trying to Mass her Men-At-Arms, Hikigaya had upgraded both his Men-At-Arms and Bowmen, transforming them into Long-Swordsman and Cross-Bow.

Frustrated she started to copy him and pulled several of her own villagers off work to attack the construction site.

3 of her Scouts managed to sneak behind the Japanese wall and approach the Castle.

Hikigaya just ordered 4 of his villagers off the construction site to block the scouts and continued with the castle.

In desperation she pulled all of her villagers to attack the castle.

However she failed.

With the herald of Trumpets the Castle was completed.

The Villagers garrisoned inside the castle and the soldiers also entered the castle.

The Archers almost immediately appeared on the top and started to fire arrows from the top of the Castle.

Yukinoshita's soldiers who were under fire from the Castle's Arrows now also came under the Archer fire as well killing several of them.

She clicked her tongue and ordered the men to retreat. Though they were out of the line of fire she had lost a lot of men.

She looked at her Status bar and then at here resource bar.

This battle had cost her a lot economically. Not to mention that she had lost her gold mine as well as her major lumber camp.

She studied her situation for a second before sighed.

The sudden attack, the placement of the castle...

'It was all a calculated move,' She sighed and then opened her status window and scrolled to the bottom.

* * *

 **Resign?**

* * *

She looked at the window before she looked at the Japanese castle before her and saw Hikigaya looked at her from the top of the castle.

She couldn't see it but could bet that he had a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Yukinoshita Yukino has resigned**

 **It is Hikigaya Hachiman's Victory**

* * *

Seeing the Notification bar in front of him, Hikigaya gave a tired sigh and fell back on the floor of the Castle.

The soldiers and the Villagers began to cheer and he lay flat on the ground.

"I won..." Hikigaya mumbled as he closed his eyes and felt sleepy.

 **[T\N- gg]**

* * *

"Wake up..."

Huh? Who's calling me?

"Hikigaya-kun wake up..."

Komachi did you just call your Onii-chan Hikigaya-kun? That's mean.

Come on I'm trying to get some sleep. And this pillow is pretty soft and warm...

"Wake up!" Wait that voice sounded familiar...

Oh give me a break...

Alright I'm up.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of clear-Blue eyes looked down at me, her raven black hair hung around loosely her beautiful face.

Yukino Yukinoshita...

Within two seconds I also realised my current position. I was currently being given the so-called "Lap Pillow" by Yukinoshita while we were sitting on a bench.

If it was another day I would have undoubtedly taken eternity to turn away from this scene, however I clearly remembered the events that had occurred some time ago and immediately got up.

I was about to get on my feet when I saw Yuigahama sitting on the other side of the bench. As I approached he I saw that she was leaning her head on the supports and sleeping.

"Don't worry she is just asleep," Yukinoshita said while standing up. I faced her while taking a step back.

"What is going on?" I asked as I took another step backwards towards Yuigahama.

"Hikigaya-kun, first of all I am extremely sorry for what you had to go through," She said and bowed towards me.

"I apologize again but please try to understand that this was necessary,"

"Necessary for what?" I asked but then stopped. That was not the question...

"Yukinoshita..." I asked looking into her eyes, "Who are you?"

She looked at me straight and then looked down...

"Are you some sort of demon?" I asked the first stupid idea that came into my mind.

Hearing this she looked up and locked her eyes with mine.

"Hikigaya-kun..." She answered coldly.

Seriously Hachiman why did you ask her something so Idiotic?

Yukinoshita took a deep breath and faced me again.

"I am the 72ND Demon Lord, Yukinoshita Shiro's second daughter, Yukinoshita Yukino," She said while giving a formal bow.

So that's supposed to be better?

* * *

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **My phone's killing me...**

 **My Laptop's out for two weeks so I might not update anything...**

 **So I'll leave this here for now.**

 **Most of you don't give Jack about my stories, so I'm not going to post the Info sort of stuff after this.**

 **But still here's something I want to know.**

 **Do you guys want the HIKIGAYA VS HARUNO TO BE-**

 **Koreans VS Huns Or Japanese VS Huns**

 **...In Arabia. (Yeah the joke's still around)**

 **It's your choice. (If you're wondering, yes it is possible for the Koreans to win against the Huns in a non Black-Forest map)**

 **Well let me know.**

 **Oh and OmegaEleven did raise a fine question.**

 **In normal 1 VS 1 the more time you take to find your sheep the more time you're giving the opponent to mobilize faster.**

 **Result- Yukino got to the Feudal Age faster and made an Army faster. And 8man is...**

 **Well let's leave that for the next chapter shall we?**

 **And how did you like the Japanese Forward Tower rush?**

 **In the game it is only possible for the Japanese, due to their unique tech Yasuma, which allows their towers to fire more arrows.**

 **Oh look I'm starting to yap now.**

 **Well Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers mates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm too messed up right now so I'll talk later.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

* * *

"The origin of the Wars dated back to a long time ago during the Great Angel-Demon War where they faced the angels of heaven."

"The confident demons were shocked as they lost the Great Angel-Demon War,"

"The demons were clearly stronger than the angels. But Unlike their original estimates, the angels were the ones who won the war,"

The demon king Lucifer then exclaimed angrily, "The order of the 72 Demon Lords will be reconstructed through war!"

That's when the strife between the 72 Demons Lords started. The demons weak in war naturally fell in rank. But the fight to redefine the ranking made matters worse.

In the end, Lucifer devised a special way to end the struggle.

"Age of Empires...?" Hikigaya asked Yukinoshita.

"Not exactly...but you can assume the same Genre, after all that's what strategy games are all about, aren't they?" Yukinoshita replied.

"So why involve us in this mess?" Hikigaya asked.

"My Family used to have a prominent position of The 56th Demon Lord, however due to several reasons he has been steadily losing and now we are at the blink of losing our position,"

" _I'm guessing The Forgotten Empires played a huge role in that...?"_ Hikiagya thought and then asked, "What will happen if your family loses your position?"

"We will lose may things, the most important is that my Father is the Leader of the Peace fraction which wants to leave the Humans alone..."

"And I'm guessing that if he loses...you demons will declare War on us..?" Yukinoshita said nothing but nodded.

"Then why did you do that...whatever the hel- I mean what ever that was..."

"I wanted your help,"

"OK...i don't think this is something that the Service Club can handle..."

"This wasn't a request for the club Hikigaya-kun..." Yukinoshita then locked her eyes with Hikigaya and continued.

"Or should I say...Kaiser?" Hikigaya flinched at that.

"Oh...does that name mean anything for you...?" Yukinoshita asked in a teasing tone.

"H-How do you know that...?" Hikigaya said while stuttering.

"You were pretty famous Hikigaya...It was clear that you knew what you were..."

"I refuse." Hikigaya said bluntly and Yukinoshita was taken aback at his refusal.

"I understand you concern, do not worry you will be adequately compensated for your trouble..."

"I don't fight other people's battles for them." Hikigaya said and started to walk away.

"Take care of Yuigahama... I going back,"

"What if I could restore your wrist?" At that Hikigaya looked back at Yukinoshita who was walking towards him.

"My Family posses the power of Healing and that played a huge factor in keeping our position for several centuries. You broke your wrist didn't you?"

"How do-"

"Word gets around pretty easily when you're famous. That what stopped you didn't it?" Hikigaya said nothing and stared in the distance.

Without saying anything Yukinoshita placed a hand on his forehead.

"What are you-"

"You have dry eyes and a slight loss of vision. Early symptoms of a hernia disk and your wrist has carpal tunnel syndrome. I guess that where your rotten eyes come from," She said with a slight chuckle.

All the occupational diseases of a pro-gamer were brought together like a comprehensive gift set.

"You can heal my wrist...?"

"It's pretty easy for me but I won't do it without getting anything in return," Yukinoshita said with a fake concern.

"Ok...demon superwoman, what do you want?" Hikigaya asked her.

"I want to hire you as a Commander, I want you to prevent my Family from losing the Title of a Demon Lord."

"And from that, I assume that you want me to win your battles for you?" Yukinoshita nodded.

"Why me though? Why go through all this trouble? Can't your mother or sister do anything?"

Yukinoshita looked away in the distance, "My mother is a Human, and we both Sisters are an...Half-Demon, we do not possess that level of skill that is required to maintain our position..." Yukinoshita looked back at Hikigaya, "And that is why we need someone to help us win and that person is you."

"So how long are these battles going to last...?"

"There's no end to these Ranking Wars."

"I'm out of here."

"Hikigaya-kun please wait, if you want we can form a contact,"

"Talk fast." Yukinoshita was surprised at the change of his tone but continued.

"I'm going to heal your wounds and then you'll have to fight...Let's say for now, 10 battles?"

"And after that?"

"You're free of the contact. Thought I'll have to arrange a few things first for that, but you can trust me," She said contemplating on something.

"Don't worry you don't have to do the fighting, just have to command them from a safe place...so how does that sound?"

"How much time will everything take?"

"You don't have to worry about that, when these things happens time is paused while we go about our business, then it resumes when it's all over, so you're not missing anything,"

"So what's your answer?"

"You'll have to heal my wrist first..." Hikigaya said with a firm resolution and Yukinoshita nodded.

"Fine...close your eyes," Yukinoshita said.

As he closed his eyes he braced himself for whatever was about to happen when he felt a soft sensation on his lips. He opened them and saw Yukinoshita kissing him...

Before he could react he found himself naturally closing his eyes and then a warm and foreign energy entered his body and gave him a comfortable feeling. The warm feeling spread throughout his body and he felt himself getting better.

Then as Yukinoshita withdrew her lips and Hikigaya opened his eyes, to his surprise his sight was much clearer than before. Yukino's features looked more beautiful...

"My wrist..." Hikigaya carefully turned his right wrist. His wrist moved surprisingly smoothly. There was no pain.

His injured wrist had been healed.

"Now it's my turn to fulfil my part of your deal, I assume?" Yukinoshita looked at him with surprise for a second before her face turned red.

"Huh, Oh yes...you see first I'm going to have to talk with my parents about this..."

"Wait...What does that mean?"

"Um...you see Nee-san and I planned this on our own so..." Yukinoshita said while fidgeting.

"So...why don't you go tell them?"

"We're going to do just that today..."

"We?"

"I don't expect them to accept you right away so they might have to be persuaded,"

"And by that you mean..."

"Yes, you might have to fight them..."

"Oh great..."

"Don't worry they might not send for your right away...so you'll have some time to prepare,"

"Is there a way where we can get off the fight?"

"I...don't think so..."

"Oh well...I'll take my leave them," Hikigaya said and turned around.

"Hikigaya-kun..." Yukinoshita suddenly said and he turned back.

"Hmm...?"

"Can I...um, get your number?"

"Huh...oh sure," He said and took out his phone and passed it to her. She opened it and typed her number and after a few seconds her own phone gave a ring and then stopped. She then passed the phone back.

"Later then..." Hikigaya said while walking away, "Take care of Yuigahama...and good luck," He said and started sprinting as the Ice Queen unleased another volley of her curses.

After a while he reached the bus-stop and took out his phone.

He looked at the unknown number and saved it. Then he pocketed the phone only to take it out again.

He typed a number and then placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hello, Tendou, you free tonight?"

* * *

 **Too much drunk...**

 **So much to do...**

 **So many to kill...**

 **Fucking Magyars...**

 **Lost another skirmish...**

 **My ranks's gone down again..**

 **Next up...either...**

" **Return of Kaiser"**

 **Or**

" **The Void Fortress"**

 **So here's a question...**

" **Did you get the Gamers reference?"**

 **Last thing...**

 **Never...ever charge the FUCKING WAR-WAGONS...**

 **THOSE THINGS ARE MONSTERS...!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is total Bull-crap that even I don't remember how I wrote...**

 **So Don't read...**

 **Oh well, if you do proceed remember this, this chapter is going to be based on Star-Craft...**

 **The Game that every strategy gamer always has to play at least once in his life...**

 **Or he's a Hectic...**

* * *

"Hachiman? Is that you?" Tendou's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah it's me, listen can you meet me in a few minutes?"

"E-eh? Wait W-What?"

"Relax, get the others meet me on our old server in a 10 minutes, I'll explain everything there,"

"Hey wait a moment, you can't just-"

I hang up and take the bus home, and on the way think about what's going to happen. Oh yeah...

A Hearing...

* * *

 **[10 Minutes later]**

* * *

Reaching Home the first thing I do is get under my bed and open my Laptop. This one was a specially assembled one that I had especially ordered from Akiabara...

The high specs meant that it was easy to run almost everything...

And nothing else but games...which was the only things that were on my laptop.

As soon as the net was up I opened the game that i was especially dying to play again.

Age of Empires 2: The Conqueror's expansion.

And logged on the server using my old ID...

* * *

 **-CHAT-**

* * *

 **Members logged in-**

 **8man, Alice, Tsucchie, Mono**

 **8man-** YO

 **Alice-** So you did come.

 **Mone-** You did'nt lie..

 **Tsucchie-** Hachiman you still alive! **( ; ^ ; )**

 **8man-** WATCH IT

 **Alice-** HEY!

 **Mono-** HEY!

 **Tsucchie-** Sorry...

 **Alice-** So...I think you owe you an explanation? Like how you just bailed out on the Game-Club...?

 **8man-** I broke my wrist...

 **Mono-** So that story about you getting beaten up was true?

 **8man-** Guys...can we not talk about that.

 **Alice-** So...what did you need us here for?

 **8man-** How about a good old-fashioned death-match?

 **Mono-** Wait, you're asking us for a match?

 **Tsucchie-** But didn't you say that you were done with Gaming?

 **Alice-** And what about your wrist?

 **8man-** Let's just say...I have certain circumstances. And I had another doctor take a look at my wrist. I can play most games now.

 **Mono-** So what are you going to chose?

 **Alice** \- You know he's going to play Japanese.

 **Tsucchie-** You're so predictable.

 **8man-** Try to say that when my Army tramples over your city...Mwahahahah...

 **Alice** \- And he's back...welcome back.

 **Mono-** Welcome back.

 **Tsucchie-** Welcome back.

 **8man-** So what will you chose...?

 **Alice** \- I'll take the Berbers.

 **Mono** \- Incas for me.

 **Tsucchie-** I'm going with the Malaysians.

 **8man-** Wait a minute...which Civilisation are these?

 **Alice-** You don't know?

 **8man-** I know the Inca is a FE civilisation...where did the others come from?

 **Mono-** You don't know about the expansion for the FE?

 **8man-** What expansion?

 **Tsucchie- (0-0)** Are you serious?

 **Alice-** You don't know that it got an expansion do you?

 **Mono-** And you probably don't know about Steam do you?

 **Tsucchie-** Where were you even living?

 **8man-** Can't we just play like the old times?

 **Alice-** No, I love the Berbers and their Camel Archer.

 **8man-** ...

 **Mono-** How about this...8man you download it today and meet us tomorrow at the new family restaurant that opened in town?

 **Tsucchie-** Forget it.

 **8man-** Sure thing...where's that restaurant?

 **Alice-** WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!

 **Tsucchi-** HE SAID YES! OMG!

 **Mono-** Are you alright?

 **8man** \- How does 4:30 sound to you?

 **Alice-** OMG!

 **Tsucchie-** Is this the end of the world?

 **8man-** 4:30 It is.

 **8man logged out.**

* * *

That was...exhausting...

So my expectations for a match were dashed...

Steam huh? I wonder why I didn't I get any Mails for that?

"Onii-chan Dinner is..." I look at the source of the voice and saw Komachi looking with her eyes popping out of her head, "W-What are you doing...?" Her reaction is justified; she hasn't seen that Laptop since I stopped playing games competitively.

And of course she knows what happened due to that...

"My hand is fine Komachi, don't worry, moreover...How did your exam go?" I put the Laptop on sleep and took her out of the room.

Step 1, take the object of question out of the Line Of Site.

After a very long dinner talk with my sister who wanted me to throw the damn machine out of the window straightaway and after convincing her that i was not in any sort of Harm...again, i returned to my Room and opened Steam.

Let's see...

Age of Empires...

...

Three expansions...?

Cysion sure did quite a fine job, you have to hand it to the guy.

Let's see...

Age of Empires: African Kingdom Expansion

Age of Empires: Rise of The Rajas

Quite a handful huh...?

Throwing a bunch of new civilisation at people in a few months and expecting them to handle it. Then take away some features just because the civilisation became too OP...

No wonder people aren't downloading the new expansion...

I miss the Old Age of Kings days...

No Aztecs...

No Spanish...

No Eagle Warriors...

And No Koreans...

Oh well...

Looks like the Download time is too long...

Ok...so what am I gonna do now?

Sleep is out of the question...maybe i'll just sharpen my knife on Star-Craft...

Oh shit...forgot my password. Let's just make a new one.

Ah yes...no servers here in Japan...

Let's try on one of the Korean Servers...

Ok, here it is...PvP...

* * *

 **8-Man Vs SexyMolly69**

 **Map- Fighting Spirit**

* * *

..

What kind of ridiculous shitty name is that...?

If he wasn't a A-rated user I would have terminated the connection immediately. This just goes to show that the best gamers are the damn lurkers...

Let's do this.

It was really a long time...

It's been four years since I played Star-Craft but everything came back to me...

Even though there were a few moments where his Dark Priests managed to beat my troops back, I was still able to defeat him.

This feeling...

I guess this is the feeling of coming back...

* * *

 **Damn Too Small Too many troubles...**

 **Next Chapter, A Tribute to StarCraft.**


	6. Supremacy 1

**Sorry for the Long Delay mates. Meat space's kicking me in the nuts...**

 **So I decided to...well change it a bit...**

* * *

 **-Supremacy-**

* * *

"So...why are you here?" I asked Yukinoshita who was following or should I say walking alongside me as I was going to the rendezvous point with my "Friends"...

Or maybe gaming acquaintances...?

"I think I already told you why?"

"I know, just explain it to me again," I asked her again and she rubbed her forehead and looked towards me.

"Nee-san called me last night after I dropped off Yuigahama-san. She's fixed the meeting for today." She says and become a little gloomy at the end.

"So I don't have any chance to run away?" I try to cheer up the atmosphere but she looked at me with a sharp glare.

"Are you going back on your word?"

"Of course not, I knew it would end like this since we...Hey what about the contact?" I ask and she sighs and looks down.

"According to the Law set by Lucifer a contractor can only be contacted if he is stronger than the Demon Lord himself." I stop in my tracks as I figure out the meaning of her words

"So I've got to beat your entire family just so that I can prove myself eligible?" She doesn't reply and silently nods as I slap my forehead.

So now I've got to deal with her Demon...oh wait, screw that...

Demon of a Family...?

Just how did I even get involved in this...?

I need a Time Machine...

"Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita says and I look at her form which is bowing towards me, "I'm sorry you got involved in this mess but please I didn't have anyone else to turn to,"

I don't know why but I can't say anything to her when she is being all teary eyes. I sigh and move forward, "Come on, the restaurant is not that far," She straightens up and follows me.

"I've wanted to ask you. Why are you going to that restaurant?"

"I promised a few acquaintances that I was going to meet up with them today." She looked absolutely surprised.

"You had friends?!"

"Not exactly, I guess I could call them game buddies?"

"How did you meet them?"

"Well I met them through an online match back when..." I trail off as I remember my past.

"Well to sum it up we met online and I met up with them a few time offline. They were part of some Game Club in their school if I remember correctly,"

"To be honest I don't actually know much about them. But you can say I became a part of their circle...to an extent I guess,"

"Ah so this is the new restaurant...?" I stop as I gaze at our meet-up point.

"Wagnaria?" She mutters as she looks at the name of the restaurant.

"That's what they said..." I said as I open the door for her.

* * *

 **[Several Hours later]**

* * *

I looked at the sprawling mansion in front of me while wondering how I got here.

"Umm...Yukinoshita...did we just go through a montage?"

"I think the Author did an asspull..."

We stare at each other before we sigh at the same time.

"My my...you two look like you had fun today," Someone calls us from behind and we both turn back. Standing behind us is Haruno Yukinoshita, the sister of the girl standing next to me.

"Nee-san...when did you get behind us?" Yukinoshita asks her uneasily.

"Tch, Dunno..." She replied and an uneasy silence descends on us.

"Come on," She says as she moves towards the mansion and opening the door ushers us in before we can say anything. She drags us through the mansion without even giving me the time to look at anything.

"Don't worry Hikigaya-kun you will be able to come here freely...that is, if you pass."

Did she just read my thoughts...?

Scary...

She finally stops in front of a large door and then looks back at us.

"Hikigaya-kun," She says and looks at me, "I hope that your skills are just as Yukino-chan said they are...otherwise we all will be in trouble,"

She looks back and continues without looking back, "I spent a lot of time to convince them...please don't let me down," She says and throws the door open.

There was a single person standing in front of a huge set of windows. (I suppose they are what people call French Windows?) Even though I had seen her only twice it was pretty easy to guess who the person was. As she turned around, I felt a faint killing intent from her.

"Mother this is-" Haruno tried to open her mouth but, Yukinoshita-san beat it to her.

"Your name matters not. Let your skills speak for you," She said and a while light flooded the room.

What is this...?

Some sort of Chinese Wuxeria?

I mean let me speak...Oh well.

A few seconds later I found myself suspended in air above a huge landmass. Looking down the Map appeared to be devoid of much trees. A few clumps of trees were present here and there but what seemed most common were the cliffs that littered the place.

"As you have already beaten my younger daughter, you are allowed to have her as an ally, however you will have to face both me and Haruno at the same time." Yukinoshita-san appeared in front of me along with Haruno and Yukinoshita.

"Choose your Civilisation." She stated.

"Jap-"

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, you cannot choose the same civilisation that you have played with in a ranking war against a particular Demon Lord. In these cases the Demon Lord's followers and family are counted. You cannot chose Japanese again," Haruno says with a smile and then turned towards Yukinoshita, "And neither can you choose your Teutons,"

Oh that sucks...big time.

Yukinoshita too looked a bit surprised over the fact but quickly regained her face. She then looked at me probably thinking about what she should do now that the Teutons are out of the question.

I beckon her over, ignoring the stares that the other two people were giving me.

"Which civilisations will your mother and sister use?" Yukinoshita thought about for a second before she answered.

"If I had to guess, Mother would probably chose the Byzantines while my sister, knowing her she...would most likely chose the Huns," Byzantines and Huns...a pretty crappy combination...

"Are you confused about choosing Civilisations?" I ask and she nods while looking at me.

"I had never thought that I would have to face this kind of situation so I had never practiced using any other..."

"Knowing the Teutons...a good alternative should be the Goths," I told her straight. She kept a questioning look so I explained my reasons for it.

"Goths have the best and cheapest Infantry, not to mention can even beat the Byzantines in Trash fights, they also have the cheapest Halberdier so the Huns stable bonus will be pretty much useless," She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"You know, you seem like a totally different person."

"Well what can I say...this game flips my switch," I look away from her, my face probably showing a grin and state my choice to the people across me.

"I Chose Spanish!" Yukinoshita hesitates for a second.

"I'll believe in you, I chose Goths!"

"I chose Byzantines!" Yukinoshita-san declares loudly. Now It was Haruno-san's turn she looked over to us and smirked.

"I chose Aztecs!" Yukinoshita gasps as she continues, "Unlike you, Yukino-chan I have a back-up plan. Let your Onee-san teach you a lesson regarding these matters.

Yukinoshita clenches her fist and then looks at me, "Hikigaya-kun, I will deal with Nee-san. I'll leave my mother to you."

"Are you sure you'll be able to manage?" I ask her. Aztecs are powerful early game civilisation and they do have an edge over the Huskarl...not to mention their Overpowered Priests are a pain in the ass.

"If I can't beat her, I'll never be able to leave her shadow." Wait could she...

I look over at the person who places a finger on her lips knowingly.

Of course she does...

"Well then not dawdling any further...let's begin."

And then with the blaring of Trumpets the Game Began!

* * *

 **-Team 1-**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman- Spanish**

 **Yukinoshita Yukino- Goths**

* * *

 **-Team 2-**

 **Yukinoshita Yoshino- Byzantines**

 **Yukinoshita Haruno- Aztecs**

 **Map- Mongolia**

* * *

 **GAME BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Man I'm losing my edge. Also I have to make a announcement.**

 **After beating the Yukinoshita family, I'll be putting a HITAUS on all of my stories because I'm losing my edge and also because I can't be motivated to write.**

 **Well I won't be holding you anymore...**

 **Cheers mates!**

 **P.S- Yes I did an Asspull.**


End file.
